


Are You Free Saturday?

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Post Reveal, Want, adrien and marinette are married with kids, and reminisce about their past, and they just, day 13 prompt, finally alone, its a game night, minor DJWifi, obviously, one night to themselves, under the age of three, where they play video games of their youth, with three kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where having three kids within three years wasn’t their brightest idea in the world





	Are You Free Saturday?

**Author's Note:**

> Not well beta'd but take this aged up Adrienette <3  
> Also didn’t have much time to work on it but aidfjk enjoy it anyways
> 
> Title comes from Sundial ~ Your Text

❝Diaper bag? Check. Emma’s teddy bear? Check, bottles for late night feeding, check.❞ Marinette went down the extensive going away list she had made. But she knew it was unnecessary since Alya herself had two kids of her own. A snort from the brunette also made her throw the list behind her and just let it happen.

❝Thanks Alya I really owe you one!❞ Marinette called after her best friend and tried not to make direct eye contact with her three kids, Emma the three-year-old, Hugo the rambunctious two-year-old and Louis, the bubbly one-year-old. Marinette loved all of them dearly, but having three kids under three years wasn’t the best idea ever. She would take her nights off whenever she could.

❝No problem girl! Just don’t have too much fun!❞ Alya gave her a wink, and Marinette stifled a laugh, not needing to look back behind her to know Adrien was smirking.

_Oh, mon Dieu._

❝No promises!❞

❝I will refuse to watch your kids if there are four of them next time!❞ Marinette laughed, waving after Alya and closed the door with a sounding click. She was half tempted to slide down the door in relief but caught sight of blond and turned her attention to her partner in crime.

❝Are the kids finally gone?❞ Adrien bounded up to her almost childlike as if he hadn’t been kept awake the last week since Louis refused to sleep in peace.

❝We are finally alone!❞ The two of them cheered, it had been three long years since they had a night just to themselves. Marinette rushed to the kitchen where she stashed some snacks while she heard her husband start up the gaming system he had put into hiding. Okay, she might’ve been exaggerating just a little bit, but it honestly felt like forever since Marinette could enjoy Adrien by herself without kids screaming at her.

❝I stopped by the game store earlier this week and Marinette,❞ The brunette popped her head from the open fridge just for a moment to watch Adrien wave a new game in front of her.

❝Is that what I think it is?❞

❝If by that, you mean the new mecha strike game then yes, yes it is.❞ Marinette squealed, almost dropping her armful of drinks.

❝Adrien, I could kiss you right now.❞ The blond smiled, placing the game onto the counter and taking a step closer to her.

❝Why wait, I’m right here.❞ Marinette laughed, poking his nose like when they were younger and so clueless. Adrien scrunched up his nose and glared after her, trailing her like a lost kitten.

❝That wasn’t nice Marinette, I had to endure that a lot when we were younger.❞ Marinette could almost hear the pout in his voice but focused on getting the system to start up. She listened on as Adrien shuffling around her and the bowls clinking, as they were placed on the table behind her.

❝That’s what you got when you decided puns was a good way to woo me.❞ Adrien sputtered, and Marinette felt proud she rendered him speechless, it wasn’t always something she could accomplish nowadays.

❝Well wooing aside, I’m happy it worked out.❞

❝Me too Adrien,❞ Marinette plugged in the controllers and turned back around to smile sheepishly at her husband and best friend.

❝Now please excuse me for wiping the floor with you Chaton,❞

❝Oh, you’re on Bugaboo!❞

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops didn't really like how this turned out but oh well  
> I was technically babysitting when I wrote this so haha I'm lucky the kids I was watching are old enough to watch over themselves and not kill each other^^


End file.
